Home improvement has steadily grown into an important and popular market. Tile is often used for flooring, countertops, and even on walls as backsplashes, showers, and decoration. Tiles can also be used in pools, as coasters, or as borders for hardwood floors. In addition, manufacturers have begun producing synthetic substitutions of these materials for the same uses. While both the synthetic and natural products may vary greatly with respect to color and design, consumers are constrained by the styles manufacturers choose to mass produce.